kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Underhut
"Minako's game ends in my tower. Turn it up, I need full power!" Underhut was an antagonist of Trooper Village Stories, specifically in the Underhut Arc. He was a clear ripoff of Gruntilda from Banjo-Kazooie. Trooper Village Stories Introduced in episode 12, was actually possessed by Makuta. After being freed of Makuta's possession, Underhut befriended Makuta and they worked together to try and defeat the Troopari to take over Edgehedge. After Makuta was killed, Underhut gained control over all of the Rahkshi and Bohrok. One year later, on the 19th September, Underhut (now reduced to a skull), is destroyed by Brittany. Original 2012 plans. What follows is the original plans set by Kirby Bulborb back in 2012 for his series "Steve the Trooper". This was cancelled but laid the foundation of the character's backstory in Trooper Village Stories. Round One! His goal is not to take over all dimensions, but to kidnapp Landia, and do a brain transfer so Underhut can be the first deamon dragon in the universe. He never was in the main Steve series (Like Landia) but is in Steve The Show. (They both might appeir in Steve The Fourth, to join the teams in order to fight for/destroy the Heroes/Deamons.) Underhut also wants to become a dragon because he's tired of being an ugly witch, so he tries to make Landia ugly and himself antiugly. But when Steve & the other Troopari went to the top of Underhut's tower, He fighted them and lost by falling of the top of his tower and fell through the ground, but before he could get out a rock fell on on the ground, covering the exit. Underhut is now trapped forever, or is he? The Skeletonal Round Two! "I hate bones, a body I need! Can you help with this little deed?" Underhut somehow managed to use his magic to destroy the big rock that was blocking the exit. He came out, only to find that he was a skeleton, He needed a body! So he tried to kidnapp Landia again and destroy the Troopari with the remaining power he has. He went to the top of his tower to wait for the Troopari, again! The troopari arived and beated Underhut again! But this time, He exploded and all was left of him was a skull. This must be the end of Underhut, he can't do much when he's a skull. Or can he?????? A Skulling Round Three! "I cant just be a skull! What I need is a metal robot hull!" Quotes Underhut was famous for his hilarious yet very bizarre rhyming quotes. This page is a collection of all of his rhyming quotes throughout Trooper Village Stories. Night Of The Underhut Episode Begining *Tiny creatures far below, which of you'll be first to go? *As cute as me, you stupid pot? For her own sake, I hope he's not! *I need those looks far more than he, and finally perfect I shall be! Introduction *Dingpot,Dingpot, by the bench, who is the nicest looking wench? *Yes you're right, I'm rather proud, my looks stand me out from the crowd! *What do you mean, this cannot be, there's no one prettier than me! *No, no, no, you must be mad, nicer beauty can't be had! *If Landia thinks he's fairer than me, I'll steal his looks and ugly he'll be! *Come to me, my little dragon beuty, you'll soon be ugly, what a pity! *Don't scratch and bite, my little dragon, you'll soon need a bigger platon! *This fine contrapsion, so I'm told, will make me a dragon and Landia a witch! *Rescue you he will not dare, there's many dangers in my lair! *Hurry, Hlungo push that switch, I'm tired of being an ugly witch! Underhut's Lair At Random *Many tricks are up my sleeve, to save yourself you'd better leave! *My plan is rather cunning, when I'm a dragon guys will come running! *Long of tooth and strong of arm, I have got the lasting charm! *My filthy bed gives me a rash, I never wash, I save my cash! *I don't like stairs much in my lair, they always make me gasp for air! *Can't you get here any faster? Come and fight me, I'm the master! *If you think I'm rather soft, I'll be waiting in the loft! *Why do I talk all the time, it's really hard to make these rhyme! *I'm still here, I watch you play, but I can't think of much to say! *It really don't know why you didn't partner with a bird, adventures of Troopari, how absurd! *How bright they are, your stupid shorts, a target for my dumb cohorts! *That ugly Steve, you Troopari freaks, is nothing but stupid geeks! *Join me now and dump the Steve, then we will be best for the rest of the series! *Your side with Steve but change tack, imagine you on My back! *Your Troopari buddy, that you've brung, useless like a pile of dung! *I can see it's quite hard work, to lump around those Troopari jerks! *My next world is the hardest yet, and you will fail, on that I'll bet! *Landia's fate is looking grim, it's because his saviors are dim! *I've got this skirt so when I'm a Dragon, it really makes me look a Bagbon! *When Landia is a big ole lump, I've got just the frock to hide her rump! *Your butt will tell you and you'll know, when my boot swings to and fro! *When the back of My hand, whups your butt you'll hardly stand! *Hey Steve, you're looking glum, it must be hard, being so dumb! *My stomach and leg thins, goodbye to all those double chins! *Once I'm nice and thin once more, burgers, fries, and chips galore! *Landia says he's fine with me, if you go home I'll set him free! *I admit I am a hog, I really need a big hot dog! *My Deamons chase you, they're a hounding, then you'll get a Underhut pounding! *My belly's big, it's rather neat, it's years since I have seen my feet! *I've learned this spell, it's really neat, I'll keep it later for your treat! Specific Events *There he is, the fun begins, my tricks and traps will see who wins! *That was such an easy fit, the others may just test your wit! *You've found some coin but you need more, to break my spell and pass this door! *That door was easy you got past, unfortunately your first and last! *When you open a world door, baddies escape and roam once more! *Hey, bookbird, what did you say? You'd better not give my spells away! *If one more page I see you turn, then I shall make Bookbird burn! *That traitor book has pushed its luck, so in the burning fire I'll chuck! *What's wrong Steve, is it tough? Let me know when you've had enough! *It's not over Steve, see my picture over the trees! *To fill it up is no mean feat, lots of D-Stars make it complete! *D-Stars that you've left behind, to battle me you must go find! *I'm sad to say down there you'll stop, 'cuz I'm safe here at the top! *Don't be sure you silly pot, soon I'll have you nice and hot! *See these filthy clothes I've got, when I've won you'll wash the lot! *My fate this should not be, so hurry Hlungo rescue me! *I lost my doll, you ugly Troopari, and bring it to my lair at noonhigh! *Now I can sleep at night, you're lucky because I was ready to fight! *My evil plan has worked so well, now I'm off to make﻿all dimensions hell! *Now I've got those Trooparis by a Bagbon, there's nothing you can do you silly dragon! *Stop using cheats in my tower, you are getting all the power. *Now I will erase your Game Pak, because you had the need to hack! *This drawing clearly shows, that the artist's skill certainly blows! *Subscribe to me if you want some more, I'm sure my videos won't be a bore! *You read like a drunken fool, I become sick, that's not so cool. Treasure Trove Cove *That golden treasure was for me, now harder still the fight will be! *That lousy cheat for extra eggs, won't help Steve & bookbird legs! *All your feathers it makes me sick, fly to me, your butt I'll kick! *Golden Feathers you may have twenty, but bruises you'll still get plenty! *Stop this cheating Underhut says, or your Game Pak i'll erase! *You didn't listen, I'm amazed, so now your Game Pak is erased! Bubblegloop Swamp *First you see it, now you don't, the fast one wins, the slow one won't! *I'll be a dragon and Landia will be a witch and old, before you get all of my gold! Racing Valley *My race you cannot beat, until you find some faster feet! Mad Monster Mansion *Oh, those lovely thorns, how they've grown, music to my ears as you moan! *I can't believe you went in there, wash your hands now, filthy Steve! *These two guests are rather dumb, let's make sure they're unwelcome! *Yes I'm mad, my boot I'll put, up your useless glutton butt! *Big oak door is very tough, stupid Steve is not fast enough! Rusty Bucket Bay *My oily water, in you plunge, you'll lose air while in that gunge! *Under the scum you'll breathe your last, 'cuz air is used twice as fast! *Stupid Steve, you'll have to learn, that red hot ovens tend to burn! *A simple task you were sure, but my engines start once more! Click Clock Wood *My bramble field makes you yelp, and loss of life it shure soes help *You'll use your air up double fold, I've made this water double cold! *Yes that's right, swim under there, icy water takes double air! Underhut's Furnace Fun *Welcome everyone, Underhut's the name! Minako's here to play my game! *My lair is done and there he stands, through all my tricks and traps and lands! *This final test will see me win, when Banjo fails then I'll be thin! *The prizes on this stand bring joy, from Minako down to cuddly toy! *My little quiz will make you sweat, and Minako you shall never get! *'Cuz somewhere soon along the way, your lack of skill will make my day! *'Cuz in the fiery pit you'll go, and I will win the prize on show! Notes * The Bionicle moc for Underhut was created by Kirby Bulborb and MINJAK. * Underhut is clearly a rip-off of Gruntilda from the Banjo-Kazooie series. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Troopari Category:Bionicles Category:Deceased Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Season 3 Category:Main Antagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Demon Team Category:Undead Characters Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Characters from Classic Kirby Origins Category:Classic Kirby Origins Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Characters Killed by Dadsuki Category:Retired Characters Category:Dimensional Backtravel Diamond Users Category:Evil turns good Category:Minor Allies Category:Male Characters